


the new  Jedi master and order

by cap9516bucky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Ghosts, Jedi Knights, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Mind Manipulation, New Jedi Order, Pain, References to the Jedi Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: they said it was impossible for a fallen Jedi to come back from the dark side to the light.   But with the power of love they pull one back. What luke skywalker and Bella Kenobi went with them to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

One   
We have to try and save him! Cried Padme We will not kill him said Obi-wan. I can’t believe he would fall to the dark after finding out what will happen to us when he does cry luke who was shaking next to Bella. If he is truly dark he will kill us said Bella softly.  
We know where he went so let’s go to Mustafar.   
Padme stay on the ship said Obi-wan after they had landed. But I ... She then sees that luke, Obi wan, and Bella was leaving their sabers on the ship. Meaning If talking to him didn't  
work he would forced to kill them she thought .   
Anakin we love you cried both Obi wan and Luke . Then Join me and defeat the empire he said with yellow red fire burning in his eyes .   
Anakin you know we won’t cried Bella standing next to Luke and Obi wan .   
Why did you still turn after what we told you sobbed luke who was trying not cry and losing the fight too. The jedi are the evil ones If you will not join me you will die by my hand ! yelled anakin making pamde look down the ramp to see anakin with one hand out force choking Bella , luke and obi wan .  
She see luke’s hand reaching out trying someway to get air back to him . Bella is kicking and grabbing her neck . Obi wan just looked like someone ripped his heart out hanging limply in the air .   
She ran down the ramp crying Anakin stop you are hurting our family as he added force lighting to the attack. The three now adding choked off screams into the air .   
He blinks making the three in the air drop passed out . He falls to his knees sobbing at what he had done to the jedi and to his family . Pamde runs to the three passed out jedi making sure they still alive before going to the former sith lord or new jedi she hoped .   
Anakin she called with hope in her voice .   
Pamde ? Stay away from me ! He choked out sobbing . Knowing if he could some one he thought as a brother , his niece and force his own son! He could easily kill her .   
Anakin you are ok she said while kneeling in front the knight.   
e and the others are still alive she told him making his sea blue eyes look up at with a mix of hope and fear in them . But the order and oh with all of the youngins He choked out with a painful sob.  
Anakin Skywalker it was not you that did all of those horrible things said Bella who now was sitting up leaning on a kneeling luke. It was Darth Vader said obi wan in a weak voice who was now kneeling in front of Anakin.   
And you are my dad said luke. My brother and my uncle said Obi wan and Bella.  
Our chosen one, not the Jedi's said the four looking to Anakin's sky blue eyes with hope.   
Thanks, guys said Anakin while holding on to her shaking.   
Well done! Love for family and friends is the most powerful thing in the light said Qin qun jin. It is the main reason behind the fall of the old Jedi order. What do you mean asked Obi wan?  
They forced the no attachment rule drown Jedi's throats. The code needs to be redone to fit in love and care. Without it, the order will fall again.   
So we need a plan to fake your deaths to keep the emperor from finding out about Anakin's turn back into the light and four Jedi that made it the order 66. Ok said pomade What about using the force to fake their deaths.  
It could work said Jinn by putting them into something called a forced coma. The force coma means we use the force to put them into a deep coma where the force will shut their body down to where they will be dead to the common eye and we cut them off from the force.   
How ? asked Anakin We use a deep enough force coma mixed with force suppressants.   
Like a healing trance said, Bella . Just like a healing trance said Jinn. Ok, who will die by what? asked Luke What about having me and luke die force choke and lightning said, Bella . Then Obi wan will slightly fall to the dark side after her death giving him the power to fight Vader swing for the swing he said. He and Anakin will die by each other hand on a lava bank. Obi wan will fall by a cut across the chest and Anakin will fall by a cut across the neck to end of his chest.  
Just then a small med -jet lands on the pad next to the silver ship from Naboo.   
Leia and Han Solo run out yelling it worked! Almost we just have to fake our deaths to save the last of us from the sith said luke.   
Do you still have the two boxes of the force suppressants on the ship? asked Bella   
Ya why said, Han, as he passed it to luke   
The plan is to put us into force comas and cut us from the force by using the suppressants. Anakin and R2 are resisting the cameras to film it. What ? asked Han The fight between a two fallen Jedi one a master and the other a Jedi knight said, Bella. See called out luke with a weak soft voice. What happened to you cried, Han ! A force choke with a lot of lighting thrown in said, Bella   
By using a technique called force Illusion we will fake different injuries that make us look dead to anyone will without the light side of the force . Ok, we need to finish getting ready and pamde you need to go with Leia and Han until we call for you said a yellow-eyed Obi wan making Han jump at the sight of the new fallen master.   
A weak giggle rings out from Bella and luke.   
After the jet takes off Anakin tells R2 to rewind the tape to make it look like the last three Jedi just landed.   
Hello, Jedi here to try and save your so called chosen one said Vader with a viper tone.   
No said luke We are to end your empire before it begins said, Bella, as she and luke lit their blue sabers. Anakin, I am sorry but I have to fight against the sith and the injustice of new empire the sith use on the people of the galaxy. My master was killed by a sith right in front of me. So why would I join something that took someone I loved from me? Bella cries the same one killed my mom.   
Luke yells what Jedi kills helpless youngins!  
Well, maybe you and Bella will see your wife and master after I kill the both of you then luke and I will rule the empire said Anakin as He begun to force choke her. No, I will never rule cried luke while being to choke.   
Anakin turns Obi wan yelling you turned my own son against me as the two young Jedi fighting Vader's force choke. No son of my is a filthy Jedi yelled Vader as he added force lighting to the fastly weakening knights.


End file.
